


Broken Telephone

by TheScientistWrangler



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comforting Vincent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Yuffie, Post Advent Children, Post Dirge of Cerberus, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScientistWrangler/pseuds/TheScientistWrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She snapped the phone shut viciously. Who the hell did that emo-vampire-wannabe-bastard think he was! Telling her that she has no RIGHT to call his cell phone! When she got her hands on Vincent, he wouldn't know what hit him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear Kisaragi's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Notes: If you haven't seen the Advent Children DVD then you may not get the context of this fic. On the dvd there is a special feature that is a recap of the entire FF7 game. In between certain parts are insert scenes of Cloud on his bike getting voicemails and phone calls. One of which is a phone call from Vincent, at the end of said call, the gunslinger requests that Cloud tell Yuffie that she has no right to call his cell phone. This fic is spawned from that little bit of dialogue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving FF7… other then that advent children double disc DVD. Kay… Enjoy!

Yuffie Kisaragi might not be the most patient of individuals, she might be loud and… energetic. At the very least, she tried to be somewhat understanding of her friends/teammates needs. In return, they attempted to have a bit more patience towards her, sometimes, childish antics. Each member of the odd little 'family' that Cloud Strife had built, had their own ways of handling the Wutai thief. She knew exactly who to go to when she needed something in specific. Yuffie was not an idiot, she knew exactly when she could call/bother whomever it is she needed.

For example, don't EVER call Cid on Sunday after 2 pm… that's when he spends time with Shera…alone. The first and only time that she had made that mistake… well… Yuffie had learned some new interesting swear words that she hadn't heard before.

Tifa has the bar to run, so she is hard to get a hold of during the hours the place is open. And on those rare occasions she does answer, she gets royally ticked off if the call is about something that can be discussed once she's off duty. Now, Tifa won't answer the phone if it's Yuffie calling… Thanks to caller id, the older woman knows when she's calling and will ignore it. Of course, Tifa always makes sure to call her back once the bar's closed and cleaned up.

Reeve is always willing to amuse her when she gives him a ring, he's a generally polite guy. If he's busy he'll tell her that he'll have to call her back once he's finished up with whatever he's taking care of. Though, even the nicest guys can get irked about something… and one thing to always remember…. Reeve … gets pissed off if you wake up at 3 in the morning. If the reason you're calling isn't an emergency that is.

Cloud is impossible to reach by phone, he's always busy out and about that he generally forgets to check his missed calls. That or he just ignores the calls that he receives. Yuffie suspected that the pain-in-the-butt was deliberately avoiding her. Once as payback, she had left him about…..Twenty-five voice-mails in one day. She quickly discovered what got under the blondes skin, thanks to a rather cold return voice-mail threatening to completely block her number entirely if she EVER cluttered up his voice-mail with frivolous messages again.

Barrett, now that man has never been known for his patience, Yuffie has been privy to that info since day one of knowing the guy. Surprisingly enough, he's pretty chill about getting calls, he let's you know if he's too busy to talk at that moment and always returns missed calls. It's a well known fact that Thursdays and Saturdays he spends with Marlene. To bother him during that for absolutely no reason at all, just to go on about nonsense…. Well…. You can probably imagine…

The one person that Yuffie could never quite figure out was Vincent Valentine. He was also the man whom was about to get their ass kicked, courtesy of the Wutai Royal Family.

See, the former Turk had a bad habit of not returning her calls… EVER! Hell, she didn't even think the genetic wonder even listened to her god damned messages! It was easier to get in touch with fucking Rufus Shinra then it was to get in contact with her own damned teammate! How twisted was that?

She had even tried text messages, hoping fruitlessly that she might get some sort of response. Instead Yuffie got a phone call from Tifa, forwarding a message from the illusive gunslinger. He demanded that she cease and desist with the irritating texts, immediately. Yuffie didn't know what pissed her more, the fact that he got her texts and didn't respond; or that he didn't even call her DIRECTLY to chastise her about pestering him! The fact that he sent the message to her VIA Tifa proved that Vince was in touch with the OTHER teammates. What the hell!

The incident never ceased to irritate the fuck out of her. Yuffie had, surprisingly, done exactly what the jerk had demanded of her. She stopped calling as well as texting, if he wanted to be an antisocial prick, then so be it. Who was she to stop him? It was quite clear to her that that nothing of what, she had believed, was a friendship. During their travels to fight and defeat Sephiroth, as well as saving the world from certain doom, the tall dark and fascinating sharpshooter had been considerably less tense around her then others. Perhaps she had misunderstood his actions entirely.

Even so, Yuffie refused to forgive him for being such a prick when all she wanted was to keep in touch and make sure that everyone was alright. She refused to admit it out loud… but after their final showdown, when they all thought that they were going to die… yet still survived miraculously… Ever since that day, there'd been an irremovable fear. A fear of losing one of her teammates…family…friends, all that she had had in her life before the team, was her father. If she lost one of the people she held closest to her… well… Yuffie didn't even want to think about it…

Was it too much to ask, to simply be able to check up on everyone now and then? Just so that she could quiet her irrational fears, and be able to focus on her own shit that she had to deal with? The thief figured that most of her friends had inkling as to why she constantly called to say hi for no reason. This was why they put up with it like they did, because they understood and could sympathize with her anxiety. Obviously Vincent Valentine wasn't as intelligent as she had thought, because thank to him, Yuffie was constantly nervous and distracted. Not too mention extremely pissed off.

Which was what explained her rather violent reaction to the voice-mail she had received from…surprisingly enough…Cloud. See, she had been trying to reach the unreachable Blondie, and so she had left messages with EVERYONE. Even tried calling the stupid jerk Vincent, which, no surprise that he DIDN'T pick up. Against her better judgment, she still left him a voice-mail asking him to forward her message to Cloud. A whole chain just so the Chocobutt head would hear through the grapevine sooner then he'd actually check his own freaking phone.

So imagine her surprise, when Yuffie finally steps out of her shower, wrapped in a towel. Just having finished washing up after a particularly grueling mission, and as she goes to change into clean clothes, her cell phone beeps, alerting her to a new voice-mail message. Yuffie flipped open her phone and held down the 1 button which led to her inbox. The robotic female voice informed her that she had one unheard message from Cloud Strife. Apparently the grapevine had succeeded in what it had been intended for. The Wutain held the phone to her ear, as she used her free hand to go through her closet for something clean to wear.

Just as she had reached for the top she had chosen, Yuffie froze in mid-motion. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her jaw practically hit the floor. When the message ended, the ninja fumbled with her phone before pressing the button to repeat the message. Uncertain that what she had heard was accurate, and for a second time in a row listened to Clouds practically monotone voice,

"-and Vincent asked me to let you know that you 'have no right to call his phone' and 'not the bother him again'-"

Yuffie stared dumbfounded at first, but all too quickly the anger flared right back up again. She snapped the phone shut viciously, and chucked it onto her bed. Who the hell did that emo-vampire-wannabe-bastard think he was? Telling her that she has no RIGHT to call his cell phone? Violently, she pulled out a green spaghetti string top with a white dragon design on it, which hit her just above the mid-rift. A pair of her white short shorts and green and white striped tennis shoes that went all the way up to about thee inches above her knees.

The young ninja grabbed her cell phone, weapon, money, keys, and made a direct beeline out her apartment door. Yuffie was fuming fucking mad; it was bad enough that he pretty much just told her that he didn't want to hear from her EVER. What really sent her temper over the edge… was the fact that he didn't even have the damn balls to tell her himself! That was total bullshit! When she got her hands on Vincent jackass Valentine, he wouldn't know what fucking hit him!

Yuffie Kisaragi started to make some phone calls, so that she could figure out where the hell the selfish bastard was hiding out.


	2. Well...crap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent learns the hard way why one never screws over a Wutain Princess. Let alone dismiss Yuffie Kisaragi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: If you haven't seen the Advent Children DVD then you may not get the context of this fic. On the dvd there is a special feature that is a recap of the entire FF7 game. In between certain parts are insert scenes of Cloud on his bike getting voicemails and phone calls. One of which is a phone call from Vincent, at the end of said call, the gunslinger requests that Cloud tell Yuffie that she has no right to call his cell phone. This fic is spawned from that little bit of dialogue.

**~Part Two~**

Vincent Valentine had been minding his own business, engrossed in a book he'd found in the old library within the dilapidated Shinra manor. It was his biggest past time as of present, trying to get through as many of the books that inhabited the falling apart library. He'd tried to save as many of the items as possible, far too many were water-damaged beyond repair, and others had succumbed to sheer age. Dying a slow death from a simple lack of use, it was always painful to have to bear witness to.

So he did the one thing he had within his abilities… he'd found the least damaged chair and created his own little study. Spending hours buried deep within the random tomes, absorbing information on history, sciences, physics, astronomy, materia, legends and myths. Some of which he'd been present is discovering that those myths were entirely based on fact.

When he wasn't busy with his books, Vincent would take up random jobs from Reeve or Cloud. So he could keep himself occupied physically as well as mentally. It was the only reason he even owned one of the infernal cell phones that his companions had demanded he'd get. How Yuffie had ever gotten his number was the biggest mystery he had yet to solve. He'd made certain to avoid giving the loud-mouth girl it himself. Not wanting to be 'spammed' as it was called in modern slang, by the ninja.

Mind you, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy her company, in brief intervals. It was simply that he knew that she would be one large distraction. On top of that… he hadn't gotten unlimited minutes, let alone even purchasing any sort of… texting…plan. He had only purchased the bare minimum that would get him through the month. Even so, the girl had gotten his number… and within that month alone… he'd been over by twenty minutes…

Of course, after he had avoided her calls, she began to drown him in texts. Not that he could respond even if he wanted to… he hadn't the faintest idea how to even begin to type a message on the stupid keypad. Her texts weren't even important in the slightest. Just asinine things like 'hey what's up?' or 'why the hell won't you pick up your phone dumb-butt!' A long sigh of exasperation escaped him; Vincent never knew how to handle the infuriating young woman.

Young woman she had most certainly become. He recalled the last time he'd seen her, during his battle against Chaos and Omega. Her outfit somehow succeeded in becoming even skimpier than it had ever been before… at least in his opinion. That girl could be completely oblivious to the way the soldiers stared at her when she walked past. It always pissed him off, made him want to take his cloak and wrap it around her so the lechers would leave the girl well enough alone.

His attention slipped from the paragraph about genetic cloning, Yuffie might be one hell of a fighter…but she wasn't capable to handle things such as Weiss or his insane younger brother. He leaned back in his seat, eyes closed in exhaustion, how long had it been since he had gotten a good nights sleep? Days? Weeks? As of late, he'd found no reprieve in rest. Nightmares terrorized his mind any time he tried to close his eyes. What if's seemed to have no pity upon him.

What if he'd been too late? What if he hadn't been able to stop Omega? What if he had lost to Weiss? What if the hole in his chest hadn't closed after Rosso had torn the proto materia from his body, like a child would the wrapping of their Christmas present? What if he'd been unable to save Yuffie from the darkness before it had swallowed her whole? Someone as warm as her should never have had to endure something like that. Her very being was accustomed to the light, and so she could easily be manipulated or even torn to shreds by a being of darkness.

His memories of that incident bothered him, watching as the mass of blues, blacks, and purples engulfed her petite yet agile body. Swallowing her whole, dragging her into a place where, stronger willed individuals had quickly succumbed to insanity. All too quickly his instincts had responded, and he'd leapt in after her. Once he'd successfully managed to find her and get her out of there, Yuffie's entire body was trembling, and her skin was deathly pale.

Vincent had honestly believed she was going to faint on him, and if she had he wouldn't have looked down on her for it. It was miracle that she had even emerged with her sanity still intact; he remembered the way her suddenly tiny and extremely fragile body shivered in his arms. Her blue eyes were wide and staring into empty space, as though still trying to compute what the hell had happened to her. If he hadn't been in such a hurry, so that he could stop Underground before their plans succeeded, then he would have stayed with terrified girl.

Except life wasn't that simple nor was it that easy. There were many different obstacles and variables to take into account. That was the biggest reason behind his avoiding the youthful ninja. He'd always known that the girl had a childish crush on him; it was something he wasn't prepared for. When the realization had first dawned upon him, he'd been uncertain how to handle the situation in a way that would be delicate enough as to not hurt her feelings.

He'd never been able to handle crying women. So, in the end, he decided not to bother confronting Yuffie about her interest in him. Instead, he hoped and prayed that it would simply fizzle out the more distance he would put between the two of them. That was why he never returned her calls or texts, even though he listened and read every single last one of her messages.

Vincent rubbed at his throbbing temple, why was it that every time that girl came up in his thoughts… he'd end up with one hell of a headache? He let his head fall back to rest against the top of the chair, keeping his eyes shut, trying to will his pain away. He wouldn't deny the fact that he did enjoy the girls' presence. She was always happy and smiling gleefully. Be it with mischief or from simply being around those she cares for. Yuffie Kisaragi was quite the enigma to him, always shifting and changing once he thought he'd figured her out. Her constant optimism was as contagious as Geostigma.

Just as his migraine was beginning to fade, there was a loud crash from the general direction of the front entrance. Instantly his eyes snapped open, and his self-preservation instincts kicked into hyper-drive. Was it leftovers from Underground out for revenge? Was it someone else who had a bone to pick with him? Was it-

"VINCENT FUCKING VALENTINE! YOU HAD BETTER SHOW YER SORRY FACE! CAUSE I'M GONNA BEAT YER PRETTY BOY LOOKS INTO AN UGLY MEATY PULP!"…Yuffie's voice echoed through out all of the halls and corridors within the decrepit structure. His muscles relaxed, and a sigh escaped him, as soon as it had left him he regretted it.

There were more crashing noises that started to head in his direction like a heat seeking missile. Leaping out of his chair, he fled as quickly, and quietly, as possible further into the building. Using the darkness to his advantage, he found a good spot to hide in at the dead end of a hallway. It was pitch black; thankfully he'd left his red cloak back in his makeshift quarters, which meant that he was able to blend in perfectly with the engulfing shadows.

He closed his eyes and focused all of his senses upon his hearing. She wasn't exactly trying to be quiet or subtle in the slightest. Once the girl had reached where he had been earlier, she let out a loud string of expletives. Insulting both him and his heritage, and comparing his mother to a sexually explicit canine. All of which were rather uncalled for.

"I SWEAR TO SHIVA THAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YER EMO LITTLE NECK I'M GONNA CASTRATE YOU BEFORE SHOVING A PORCUPINE UP YER ASS!" He couldn't help but wince at such a notion. What in gods name had he done to evoke such a rage within the typically happy go-lucky girl? Vincent dug through his memories, trying to figure out what had triggered her fury. What sounded like a bunch of blunt items being chucked about viciously overtook any of his thoughts.

Oh how he prayed that those weren't his books. Many of which were priceless simply due to their age, a few were even out of print entirely. The cacophony of noise ceased momentarily, and during that pause he had to contemplate whether or not he had left anything of material value lying around. He wouldn't put it past Yuffie to take all of his materia or, hell even Cerberus and sell it VIA black market just to make certain that he'd never find them again.

She could be spiteful as all hell when she wanted to be. Vincent guessed that that was just how merry people like her were. Willing to be your buddy so long as you reciprocated the way they wanted you to, otherwise… there'd be hell to pay. There was the distinct sound of his cell phone being thrown as hard as she possibly could against the nearest wall, and in that instant he was glad he had gotten insurance.

Then she had continued in his direction, Vincent Valentine was cool individual, but any man having to face a rampaging woman's wrath would know to tuck-tail and flee so that as much physical damage could be avoided. When she bellowed again, it was only a corridor down.

"I KNOW YER HERE YOU STUPID FUCKING VAMPIRE WANNABE! HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO HAVE CHOCOBO-HEAD TELL ME NOT TO CALL YOU!" If he wasn't desperately trying to remain silent the gunslinger probably would have let out a small 'ah hah'. So that was what it was. Again, it was simple… he hadn't wanted to waste his minutes with generally frivolous phone calls from her. At least he'd passed on her message right?

That should have earned a few metaphorical brownie points. A crash could be heard as she chucked something else against a wall again, the item in question sounded as though made from a glass like substance. This meant that he'd have to watch his step when the girl left and he was finally able to move again. Hell hath no fury like a Yuffie scorned, he silently mused to himself.

Everyone muscle in his body tensed as he sensed her finally coming around the corner. The girl froze; her eyes stared intently into where he was hidden. Vincent was certain that she couldn't see him from where she stood. For a long drawn out moment he was certain that she was simply going to turn and head out to search in a different section of the mansion.

Instead the blue orbs narrowed to lethal slits in his direction, Yuffie seemed unable to anywhere remotely close to where the shadows had swallowed him in what he'd thought was an odd type of camouflage. She gave him a look of genuine anger and hurt, but within that was fear.

This time, when she spoke it wasn't in a high pitched scream, instead all she could do was mutter a quiet,

"Low blow Vince… Fine…. Fuck you… You don't want to man up and take your punishment… so be it… See if I fucking care…" hesitantly she eyed the darkness before turning on her heels and fleeing. Crimson orbs widened in disbelief, had the ninja seriously just back down? What in Bahamut's name had just happened? All too swiftly realization kicked him harder then his migraine had just moments prior.

The dark… she was still afraid… after all that had happened… They'd all just assumed that she'd been mature and moved on. Yuffie was barely even twenty-one yet, of course she would be terrified of that which nearly erased her existence from ever having been. For the second time in decades… Vincent Valentine felt like a complete and utter moron. Now it seemed he'd be the one going after her, instead of the other way around.

**TBC**


	3. Redemption must be Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part to 'Broken Telephone'. An epic climax? If there should be a lemon added please let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: If you haven't seen the Advent Children DVD then you may not get the context of this fic. On the dvd there is a special feature that is a recap of the entire FF7 game. In between certain parts are insert scenes of Cloud on his bike getting voicemails and phone calls. One of which is a phone call from Vincent, at the end of said call, the gunslinger requests that Cloud tell Yuffie that she has no right to call his cell phone. This fic is spawned from that little bit of dialogue.

**~Part Three~**

"Yuffie. Wait." Vincent had managed to catch up to her at the main hall, and her body froze mid-motion. Slowly she turned, and when her eyes met his, there was an expression upon her face that didn't even remotely belong there. Defeat, fear, anger, betrayal, desperation, so many dark and overwhelming emotions swirled together to create a powerful mask to keep him for slipping past her defenses. Her voice was so sharp, each word felt like a blade trying to bite into his flesh but failing horribly.

"You've made it perfectly clear that you want to have nothing to do with me. So leave me the hell alone, and I'll do the same to you Vin- … Mister Valentine." He could read the pain in her voice as clearly as though she had simply broke down crying. She felt such anger and such agony. So this was what it was like to have all hope crushed under fates unforgiving heel. Tonight her best friends were gonna be good ole Ben and Jerry's. Her ever faithful and most loyal companions.

The gunslinger was silent, and she read that as he had nothing more to say. Instead he'd been trying to figure out what would be the right words to use in such a sensitive situation. Yuffie scoffed before turning on her heels to continue leaving, since it would be, at the very least, about a half days worth to get back to her apartment. She wanted to try to avoid all the damn monsters and or creeps she might encounter. As she took only a single step, he spoke once again. Vincent's tone of voice was uncertain, as though afraid it might be the wrong thing.

"How have you been... handling the psychological damage that the encounter with Nero may have caused?" was he fucking serious? How has she been handling…? How has she been…? Yuffie snapped, spinning on her heels and all but sprinting to the older man. Grabbing him violently by the collar, she snarled malevolently up into his face,

"How the hell do you think I've been Vince? Now someone finally decides to ask! Now you decide to give a shit! How about this for how I've been fucking coping! I can't fall asleep unless all of my God damned lights are on! Even then it takes me nearly two hours to finally pass out into an unconscious state! Then the majority of the time I wake up screaming from my nightmares, and can't fall back asleep! Sleep deprivations doesn't suit me all too well so forgive me for being so fucking pissed off!" she viciously pushed herself away from him with revulsion in her eyes.

Vincent was stunned, it only made sense really. Of course such a traumatic event would have had such a severe reaction towards someone who never wanted to fully accept evil. In Yuffie he no longer saw a loud mouthed young girl who trailed after him with a youthful fascination. Now all there was that stood before him, was a hurt and frightened young woman who didn't know who to turn to about her problems.

Of course she didn't go to Reeve or Tifa, she was probably afraid that they would think she was weak for letting such a thing get under her skin. That was of course not the case even in the slightest; odds were that both individuals would have most likely offered a shoulder to 'cry' on. Even so… he'd been there when it had happened. He'd seen her reaction afterwards… Why hadn't he realized the truth, even with her offhanded dismissal? Even with her weak claim that she'd be just fine, he should have known better.

Yuffie put distance between the two of them; her small body was as tightly strung as a feral cat being pet the wrong way. Arms wrapped tightly around her midriff, making it appear as though she was desperately hugging herself. Meanwhile her eyes spoke stories, her mouth was twisted in a grimace and her brows furrowed together harshly. With a dismissive wave of her hand the girl turned to leave once again.

"Forget this. I've tried to play nice with you Vincent. You might as well have spat in my face in return. I'm through." Using his quick reflexes the gunslinger managed to capture her fragile wrist within his coarser and rougher grip. She tugged at her arm trying to get free but not truly putting her full effort into it.

"Let-go-of-me-you-" once again she began to insult his heritage in a way, Vincent was certain, she could only have learned from that loud-mouthed Highwind. When he managed to pin her gaze with his own did the hyperactive girl cease with her litany of expletives.

"I apologize if my actions appeared as though I was avoiding you, Yuffie." Those sapphire orbs of hers narrowed into dangerous slits of blue fire. She hissed angrily,

"If you weren't avoiding me… then why the hell didn't you call me back?" even as the words left him, the gunslinger realized how idiotic it sounded.

"…I have a limited minutes plan…" there was a VERY long silence that hung between them. She could only stare at him with a dumbfounded expression upon her face. Flustered, he released his grip upon her arm, and had to divert his eyes lest she see how embarrassed he was by his excuse. Of course Yuffie wasn't one to let something like that go, when she'd come to her senses, she'd dug her heels in and refused to let go.

"So… yer telling me… that you couldn't call me back… because using a few extra minutes would set you back financially? Are you kidding me? What about texting?" there was no longer a red hot fury burning each of her words into his skin. Now all that was left was a confusion and utter disbelief. Did she really have to make this situation worse for him?

Silently he shook his head in response to her question. A wee bit dramatically the ninja carried on,

"Do you even know HOW to send a text?" he tried his hardest not to give away anything to prove or disprove any theories that the loud-mouth was beginning to create. Unfortunately, his left eye chose to give one tiny little twitch of irritation at his lack of wisdom towards general newfound technology.

Yuffie seemed to avidly stare at him wide eyed in utter shock. Her mouth opened and closed in a way somewhat akin to a beached fish. Once she'd managed to gather her wits about her, the girl chuckled.

"Well that explains everything don't it? Here I thought I'd done something to make you hate me!" she laughed and pat him roughly on the back. He scowled at her, and then it was like a light bulb went off above her head. She gave him a sheepish look and in the quietest tone of voice he'd probably EVER heard her use, Yuffie said,

"Uh… I guess I kinda owe ya a new phone now. Huh, Vince?" His scowl seemed to deepen, that phone had only been a few months old. Having had to replace its predecessor because a lucky opponent had been successful in striking the one place he'd thought the object would have been safe at. Apparently not. Once again he thanked the gods that he was smart enough to purchase the insurance. He wondered if having a woman go postal and turn the cell into thousands of tiny little pieces was included in the damage coverage.

He gave the girl a look that could be loosely translated to 'Ya think'? Yuffie chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry bout all that Vince…I really haven't been getting much sleep, and an exhausted Yuffie is a pissy Yuffie. Catch my drift?" she rubbed nervously at the back of her neck, unable to really meet his eyes. After all, she'd just spilt her guts without intending to. She could only pray that his mind miraculously deleted all the information she'd over-emotionally divulged.

There was a brief instant of silence between the two of them, Yuffie fidgeted awkwardly from one foot to the other. She could feel those crimson orbs scorching her tiny body, every single time Vincent looked at her felt like being caressed by fire. All without actually getting burned. Finally he spoke,

"I apologize Yuffie. This is entirely my fault." Her head snapped up so quickly that she very nearly got whiplash. Brown eyes widened as the ninja was stunned silent, for a second time that day alone. The gunslingers red orbs showed just how honest he was about what he'd said. She flustered, cheeks turning a vibrant red.

"N-No! I should have re-realized! You saved me Vince! It wasn't your fault at all!" the girl stuttered as she frantically tried to cover up her embarrassment. Regret and a deep overwhelming sadness seemed to engulf those ruby orbs. It engulfed her heart, and the nervous was replaced with a fond type of irritation. The Wutain placed her hands on her hips, which were slightly cocked.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Swiftly her dainty, agile lithe fingers captured his larger rougher hands. Unused to the physical closeness, Vincent blinked and looked at her in confusion. Yuffie continued with determination in her voice,

"It-wasn't-your-fault. Understand? I screwed up during the mission.  _I_  was the one that got caught.  _You_  dived in to save  _me_. Alright? You saved me Vince. If it weren't fer you… I wouldn't be here…erm…breaking your phone…and everything…" She chuckled nervously. For a long moment that felt as though dragged into eternity, there was no response from the seemingly frozen male. When he did react, she hadn't been prepared, powerful hands tugged her towards him, cupped her cheek, and pulled her into a warm and adoring kiss.

She melted, Yuffie felt every nerve in her body spark at the same exact instant. Holy hell-o did the man know how to kiss! The last guy she'd locked lips with was Reno…and they'd both been wasted… which had been an utter failure. Thank god they'd both passed out before doing anything they would have REALLY regretted. Though it was totally worth seeing Cid nearly rip the Turks spine from his mouth. The old pilot was way to overprotective of her, acted more like a dad then her OWN dad sometimes! Ohhhh…. What the hell was she thinking about again? Yuffie's mind seemed to shut off, as he pressed lingering kisses upon her cheeks.

Once she'd caught her breathe she finally managed to whisper breathlessly.

"I might be able to catch a few Z's if there were another person with me…." For the first time she saw the closest thing to a Vincent Valentine grin.

"Would like to spend to night with me Miss Kisaragi?" She wrapped her arms around his waist,

"I though you'd never ask Mister Valentine… Lead on."

**End!**


End file.
